Finding The Truth
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: Will Nick and Amanda welcome the baby as planned or will something get in there way? Rollaro Finale Chapter up
1. The Start

_"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."_

* * *

><p>Amanda and Nick where dating for quite awhile, so they knew each other's ups and downs. Nick knew something was up the moment Amanda declined Chinese. It was the second time in 2 weeks she didn't want Chinese.<p>

"Amanda, are you sure you don't chinese instead of pizza?" Asked Nick.

Amanda said she had Chinese already, but they both knew that was a lie. Nick decided not push her on the Chinese as it was just a small thing. Why was she all of sudden changing?

Truth be told, Amanda didn't want Nick knowing that the smell of chinese made her nauseous. Even a small hint of it and she wanted to empty out her stomach. She was very aware of why she might be like this. When was the last time she had that reminder of not growing a human inside of her? Amanda went into the bedroom and fell asleep next to Nick.

Around midnight Amanda got a call, but asked Nick to answer and he did.

"Sleepy head we got a case on the east side." Said Fin.

Nick, heard Fin speak and tossed the phone to Amanda. None of her co-workers knew about them and he wanted it to stay like that till it was time.

"Alright Fin, text the address I'll be there." Said Amanda.

Amanda swore hoping Fin didn't noticed Nick had answered first. She got of bed and went to take a quick shower. She came out dressed in her clothes and gave Nick a quick kiss before leaving.

"Who answered your phone earlier?" asked Fin.

"Someone you don't need to know about." Amanda replied to keep Nick anonymous.

"Well, whoever you're trying to protect sounded like Nick." said Fin

"Someone is nosy today. It wasn't Nick haven't talked to him in awhile." Amanda retorted back.

All day they worked trying to find the rapist who raped their victim. At 7:30 Liv told them to go home and if new evidence was found she'll call 'em. Amanda grab her stuff, said her goodbyes and went off to Nick's place not knowing Fin was on his way there.

"Hey," said Amanda giving Nick a kiss.

"Fin, at work today asked if you answered. I told him it wasn't, I don't think I want them to know about us yet. Never answer my phone again." Amanda told Nick who chuckled lightly.

There was a knock at the door. Nick wasn't expecting anyone and neither order take-out as both entered five minutes apart from each other. Amanda was closer to the door, so she answered not knowing who was on the other side.

Amanda opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. What the hell was he doing here. He never came over to his house as Nick told Amanda.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Amanda.

"I should be asking you the same thing partner." Fin replied back.

By then Nick came out to see Fin too. He had no idea why Fin was here. Why was he here? In all the years they've worked together Fin never been to Nick's house it was shock

The only words that could slip from Nick's mouth was damn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_


	2. They Find Out

Amanda didn't know what to do, so she motioned for Fin to enter the house. She was scared. Had Fin followed her here? No, she wasn't like certain people she knew.

"This wasn't supposed to be awkward and I'm happy for the both of you. Liv wanted me to tell you that you should stop by and quit being a stranger to the squad." Fin said rather fast.

"Uh, ok. Amanda you left you know what in the room. I'd check it now before something happens." Nick replied.

"Oh, shit! I'll be back don't eat his head off Fin with some stupid speech!" Amanda yelled as she walking towards the bathroom.

Amanda picked up the stick that could determine her life. She saw two pink stripes. She was screwed big time.

"Nick, can you come here for a moment? You need to come see this." Amanda yelled from the bathroom.

They used protection every time. How did she even manage to get pregnant? Wait, it could have been that night he got out of lock up or was it after she had blackmailed Wilkes' wife? It don't matter now she was pregnant according to a plastic stick.

"Fin, I'd like for you to stay a little longer, but you came at the wrong time. Also if Olivia asks you if Manda was here, she wasn't." Nick said.

"I don't recall seeing Amanda here at all, but seriously call Liv soon. It's supposed to be important or something like that. Tell Manda I said bye." Fin said before leaving.

When Nick walked back to room Amanda was asleep on his side. He walked towards her side and slide onto the bed. He was surprised Amanda was pregnant, they were only dating for a couple of months.

Amanda woke up hungry and still tired. She glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 and they both had work in about three hours. She woke Nick up asking him for breakfast while she walked towards the bathroom. Nick agreed knowing it was early and Amanda never asked for food in the morning.

"Babe food is ready! I have to get ready for work so I'm heading in the shower now!" Nick yelled.

Amanda got up ate pancakes, washed the dishes and waited quietly for the bathroom. As Nick was heading out for work Liv was walking up his driveway. Nick noticing said good morning and they chatted for a while before he looked at his watch noticing the time he spoke up.

"Liv, it was nice catching up, but I should be leaving now for work. I'm driving all the way to the Bronx." Said Nick impatiently, knowing Amanda could come out anytime

"Tonight at 8 I'm having a small dinner I'd like it if you came. It's been awhile since the we all talked." Said Livz

"Alright I'll see if I can come, but I'm pretty sure I can come." Nick said.

With that Liv left and then Amanda left the house locking the door she saw Liv and put on her sunglasses. Nick mouthed a goodbye and watch out. She caught on to what Nick meant and waved.

Not paying attention closely Amanda bumped into Olivia. They both looked at each other before Liv said something.

"Amanda? What the hell you doing here? Don't you live on the lower side of Manhattan?" Olivia asked.

Not knowing what to say Amanda just groaned. "I was at a friends-" Liv cut her off.

"You were at Nick's? I'd never thought you'd you and Nick would hook up." Olivia said.

**_Tbc..._**


	3. Dinner Gone Smooth?

**I have read the reviews and I will try my best to separate when each, therefore the way this chapter is being written is different from the others. Look at me going off! Sorry and enjoy! :)**

** —Chapter 3—**

"It's not like I was at expecting you there. Did you need something?" Asked Amanda. "Yeah I did. Remind Nick to bring the red wine and uh we never met here either if Fin asks." Said Liv. "Same thing with you and uh Nick said he was bringing wine huh? Funny, we kinda agreed to cut wine off for a couple months but I will remind him. See you at work Liv." Said Amanda. The ladies went their own way meeting at work. Amanda showed up to work 5 minutes late which was usual.

At the precinct Liv called Fin into her office. "Fin what we talk in here stays between us unless I say. I went to Nick's house and when I was leaving I saw Amanda. When I meant for them to get a room I wasn't serious." Liv said with a playful tone. Fin chuckled "I've noticed Amanda too happy but I never thought it be Nick." Said Fin obviously telling a lie but if only Liv knew.

Around 6:30 Liv told them to go home. Fin and Amanda were in the elevator going down when Fin stopped it. "Look Amanda Liv knows about you and Nick. I honestly could care less but if or when Nick comes back IAB will be over this. And sure as hell Liv will transfer either Nick or you. Take my warning don't let your relationship get in the way of work. I'd hate to see either one of you to leave, we already lost Munch and Cregan we don't need to add to the list." Said Fin honestly. He started the elevator again and they parted once they got downstairs.

Amanda took what Fin said. She came home to find Nick choosing between red and white wine. "Red. Liv wants red wine babe. How do I know this? She caught me leaving your place this morning. A heads up would've been nice you know!" Amanda said angrily. "I thought you saw. I'm sorry and thanks for the wine selection. Mandy if I knew you didn't know I would've given you a notice you know that. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" Said Nick. He walked over to her and kissed her. The kisses got deeper and passionate. "We're gonna be late if we pursue our actions Nick." Said Amanda. All Nick did was pick her up and bring her to the room. As their kisses continued to get deeper they were slowly removing each other clothes. Before Nick entered her he went for a condom but Amanda said no reminding him she was pregnant so he entered her. She moaned. At first he was going slow but then picked up his pace soon she was screaming his name out of love. They soon finished their love session and got ready, but before they left Amanda said "You're forgiven." Nick looked at her and said "I be damned if I wasn't" they laughed and headed to Liv's.

Nick knocked at the door and in seconds Liv opened the door. "Nick, Amanda, glad you came! Come in." Liv said with glee in her voice. They came in. Amanda closed the door while Nick gave Liv the wine. Nick looked at Amanda with a smile on his face telling her to come, so he went towards him. Fin came to the two lovebirds and chatted up a storm talking about old cases him and Liv solved long before they came.

About half an hour later Liv said dinner was ready. They all went to the table taken their seats. Nick was the first to talk after a couple of seconds of silence. "Where's Noah? I would have thought he be sitting at the table with us." Liv answer saying he was sleeping which is good. Fin trying to get the lovebirds admitting to seeing each other he asked Amanda if she was seeing someone, she nearly chocked and Nick, well he asked to be excused for a moment entering the kitchen. After calming down Amanda gave Fin a dirty look which shut him up but Liv feeling nosy a bit asked again. So Amanda replayed. "Nick. You happy? I need to be excused." She said angrily. She got up and went to the bathroom. Nick took that as his signal to go back to the table. When he returned he saw Liv and Fin with sly smirks that quickly disappeared. He then said something and left. Couple seconds later Amanda came out. "Where's Nick?" She asked. Fin looked at Liv, she spoke. "Outside. He uh said this is the exact reason why he didn't want us to know about you two and swore in spanish. Look Amanda we didn't mean to dig into you guys personal life. Tell Nick we're sorry. I'm guessing you're leaving right?" Said Liv. "Yeah, I guess so if he is outside. Whatever happened between the three of you isn't my business. I honestly think you guys should apologize in person. My opinion." Said Amanda. She left thanking Liv for the night. Outside she caught Nick in the car. "You ready, babe?" Asked Nick she nodded and they left.

_**Tbc...**_

**So what you think? It seems a little bit dramatic with Liv and Fin being a team and then Nick with Amanda. I know the sex part was a little bit boring but it was my first time writing a sex scene so I tried. Anyways how did you like the dinner part? Chapter 4 WILL continue from the drive home so wait I'll update that part by 7 pm 9 being the latest. Anyways leave a review I'd like to know what I should improve or change. See you guys later! :)**


	4. The Car Ride Home

**Sorry I haven't updated! I was kinda having a writers block with this chapter but I finally figured out how I was gonna write this chapter. This chapter is gonna be from Amanda's POV of the car ride. So here it goes!**

**—Amanda's POV—**

As I entered the car I noticed Nick was pissed, really pissed. He asks if I'm ready to leave, but I simply nod. He was quite the majority of the car ride but when we got near his place he spoke.

"Amanda, I didn't want Liv to know about us or Fin but he showed up at my place unexpected, so we couldn't stop that." Said Nick.

I know but it is what it is. What can we do about it besides deal with the fact they that they know. I say softly not wanting him to get even more pissed.

"You're right, it's just I didn't want it to happen so soon, but it was bound to happen soon anyways. You're 2 months pregnant and soon you will show." Says Nick.

Ugh, I knew that but that's even more to tell them now. Liv already has trust issues with me and it's not like she be sad when I leave so she'll be happy. I think to myself for a little bit as my mind swirls around the fact that they'll be problems. We finally reach his place which seemed like forever and enter.

"Amanda, we're gonna have to tell them soon. I'm just glad you don't have morning sickness." He says as he leaves to change.

I know, I know. How about next week? When all the mini drama settles down. You can cook something good.

"Why don't we just go out? We can go to that place you've been dying to go to." He says coming out from the bedroom dressed in a plain white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

Ohhh, I'd like that sexy. I go to his room to find one of his shirts and switch into that.

"Good, I was hoping you say yes. Wanna head to bed? We both have work tomorrow and it be nice to relax in bed." He asks with a smirk on his face.

Fine, but the moment I hit the bed I'm falling asleep. I say as I lay down on my side of the bed. Nick?

"Yeah, I'm coming I'm just getting water." Said Nick.

Night, sexy.

"Night, beautiful." He said in a really low tone.

We both fall asleep. Around ten o'clock I'm sitting at my desk at work when I get a horrible phone call.

_**Tbc...**_

**So, did guys like this chapter? I know it's short but I'll write a longer one next chapter. I wonder what was the phone call about? Was it about Nick, Kim her evil younger sister or Maria being a bitch? You guys are just gonna have to wait. Anyways review. Tell me was it good, bad or tell me what I should improve. You guys reviews mean a lot. So ta at for now. :)**


	5. The Hosiptal

**Alright, I know I'm not updating as often but it's only because when I'm supposed to start school we keep getting delayed so I decided to write chapter 5. So we left off with Amanda getting a phone call, but was about Nick, Kim or Maria? Also, guys your reviews mean a lot and I didn't get any on the last chapter, so please review because sometimes I don't want to write and not know how you guys want it so review! Anyways let me stop talking and write. :)**

**Around ten o'clock is when I got the worst phone call of my life.**

_Rollins._

_Hello, is this Amanda Rollins?_

_This is she._

_We have some terrible news regarding Nicholas Amaro. He was chasing some perp who had a gun and he shot Nick twice. Once in the arm the other in his chest. If it's possible we would like for you to come. You're on his emergency contact list._

_I'm on my way, thank you._

_We'll see you then. _

"Serg, I need to go. It's a family emergency." Said Amanda while she was gathering her stuff.

"Alright, Amanda. Do you need Fin or I to drop you off?" Asked Benson

Amanda just shook her head no and left. As she was heading to Mercy all she was thinking was if Nick would make it because she believed she couldn't raise they're child alone. Her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel was on her baby bump. Which would be noticeable in a month. I need to tell Benson and Fin soon that I'm pregnant even if it means desk duty. She parked her car in the hospital garage and head to the emergency room.

_I'm looking for Nicholas Amaro he was admitted about an hour ago._

_Oh, he is still in surgery. I'll have the doctor come out when he is out of surgery, miss._

_Ok, thanks._

Amanda took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for a doctor to call her. She picked up a magazine and read it until her buzzed. It was a text from Fin.

**_OT: _****Amanda, do want me to come done to which ever hospital your at and bring you lunch? **

**_AR_****: Sure. I'm at Mercy, still waiting to be called on.**

**_OT_****: Alright, should I bring Liv, there hasn't been a call since you left?**

**_AR_****: If she wants to, I don't mind.**

**_OT_****: Ok, will be there soon.**

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued to wait to be called in. About half an hour later Fin and Liv showed up with lunch.

"Hey. Still no call?" Asked Fin.

"Nope, been here for about two hours and still no call about Nick." Said Amanda.

"Amanda, Nick is strong man he'll make it out alive, promise." Said Liv.

"Guys, there something I need to tell you. I was gonna mention it later but, I'm-" Amanda was cut off when a doctor asked for the family of Nicholas Amaro, they all stood up and approached the doctor.

Hello, I'm Dr. Weston. Nick pulled through with both surgeries and is awake but he can one visitor at the moment, until we finish some test with him.

Amanda looked at Fin and Liv, they both nodded telling her to go. She followed the doctor to room 111 where Nick was lying in the bed.

**_tbc..._**

**Ok, guys I will cut you off here. If I gave you guys the whole scene it probably get boring and you might not want to read the others, so next chapter is when Amanda sees Nick in the hospital room. Olivia and Gin will des Nick before they leave AND Amanda will tell them she's pregnant in the next chapter promise. So guys please, ****PLEASE ****review. Give me your thoughts on how next should be like or give just simply give a comment good or bad they'll help me improve my horrible writing writing skills. So yeah, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as the previous ones. :)**


	6. The Doctors Appointment

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I know the last chapter was short so this one I'll try to make longer! Anyways this chapter will start off with Amanda and Nick talking in his room. **

"Hey, there." Nick said groggily

"You scared me there. I thought I was gonna lose you. I don't know how I'd raise our child alone. It was the scariest three hours of my life Nick." Said Amanda with a worried look on her face.

"Amanda, I could never leave you without a fight and I certainly wouldn't leave you to raise our child only. I'd feel like an asshole." Said Nick with a chuckle then a groan.

"Whoah, relax there buddy. You just got out of surgery. Do you want more pain killers then they already gave you?" Said Amanda.

"No, I would fall asleep without seeing Fin or Liv. Do you mind sending then in?" Asked Nick.

Amanda nodded her head and left to go get Fin and Liv.

"Liv? Fin? Nick wants to see you before he knocks the hell out." Said Amanda.

They both laughed, got up and followed Amanda to Nick's room, where he was now watching flipping through the channels on the television set.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Said Nick

"Nothing, much. There's only three of us but that should change soon." Said Olivia

"That's good. Amanda do they know?" Asked Nick

"Know what?" Asked Olivia and Fin simultaneously.

"There is something I need to tell you, but I wanted to wait until Nick was better but I'm pregnant." Said Amanda.

"Congratulations! I knew something was up but I couldn't tell, but you do know when you're three months pregnant you're on desk duty, right?" Said Olivia

"Yeah, I know. I'm two months now so one more month." Said Amanda.

"I'm happy for you two! Is that why you both didn't drink at Liv's to cover it?" Said Fin

"Yeah, that's why." Amanda said.

A nurse popped her head into the room and said busting hours are over. Liv and Fin grabbed their stuff and said their good-byes.

"They handled that well, don't you think?" Asked Amanda.

"Yeah, they did. It's a good thing at least when you head back to work tomorrow you won't worry about the pregnancy as much. Said Nick

"I know. I'm gonna head out now because your soon to be ex wife and daughter will be here tomorrow and I want my sleep for the drama up ahead." Said Amanda

Nick laughed, Amanda smiled and that damn nurse popped her head in saying Amanda has to leave. Amanda glared at the nurse, but she gave Nick a kiss and left.

She got into her car and drove to Nick's place, but before she can park she saw Maria's car parked and her inside. Amanda knew it wouldn't be safe to be there so she left and drove to her place. She went to her apartment, opened the door, locked it and went towards her mini kitchen digging for food.

All she was thinking was that she wished she was at Nick's place eating the tub of ice cream she bought and watching re-runs of Castle with Nick on the couch. She doesn't know what shocks her more Maria being "home" or Fin and Liv knowing she's pregnant.

She put a hand on her growing belly and rubbed it. She really wanted girl so she can treat her differently from the way her mother did with her and Kim. Her childhood was a scar hiding behind a band-aid. It was horrible but had it's moments where it was the best.

Amanda got up and went to bed. Tomorrow she'll visit Nick before her doctors appointment.

"Uh, hello. I wanted to know if Nicholas Amaro has any visitors so far?" Asked Amanda, who was trying to avoid Maria the Witch.

"Oh, yes dear. His wife Maria I think." Said the kind nurse.

Amanda just nodding her head and left for her appointment. This appointment wasn't special but between her and Nick it was because this would've been his first.

She enters the doctors office to see a shocking surprise.

_**Tbc...**_

**I was so excited writing this chapter! I know it's been a month since I have updated and I'm sorry. I hate school! It gets in the way in of my writing. On Friday {9/19/14} I witnessed a nightmare and a mircle. Anyways review the chapter and tell me what I should change. I gotta go so peace. :)**


	7. The Bitch and The Problems

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've updated! School has been crazy and it's taking over my life. I got a new review and it pushed me to write the 7th chapter! Ok so who watched Producers Backend? Liv might be on to Rollaro and who wouldn't be? They're leaving hints about it especially Nick when he said Carisi was uppathed. Anyways here's chapter 7!

* * *

><p><em>She enters the doctors office to see a shocking surprise.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting Room...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.<p>

"Nick called and said Maria and Zara are with him and he asked if I could meet you here and I said yes." Olivia stated.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah I was there earlier and the nurse told me she was there." Amanda mentioned.

"So, what do you want the baby to be? I know it's early to tell but I was wondering." Asked Liv.

"Honestly, I don't know what I want, but Nick said he wants another boy." Amanda said.

Olivia mentions it be easier to raise a boy, show him how to be a gentleman and such. The doctor comes out and calls for Amanda. They enter the doctors office.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's hospital room...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Daddy does it hurt when you move?" Asked Zara.<p>

"Not as much as it did earlier. The doctors gave me this medicine that stops the pain." Said Nick.

Maria came into the room and asked, "Are you ready?"

Nick looks at Zara and she says yes. He signs a couple oqf papers at the nurse's station and leaves. The car ride was somewhat loud with Zara talking about California and the radio in the background. Maria notices that Nick is off, but shrugs it off thinking it's the medicine, but if only she knew it was about Amanda. They enter the house they once shared and right away Nick goes to his room and calls Liv.

_**Liv?**_

_**What's up?**_

_**Nothing much. I'm home, but I want to know if the appointment went?**_

_**It went well, but she was down for a little. Saying you should have come, but she's at home relaxing. **_

_**That's good. If you see her later tell her I'm sorry and I'll try to call later.**_

_**I did tell her that I would come over to her place for dinner, so I will tell her then. **_

_**Thanks. I have to go now. Zara is calling me.**_

_**Alright, see you soon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's Apartment...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Liv." Said Amanda and she opens the door to her apartment.<p>

"Hey Manda. I talked to Nick earlier. He feels guilty about the appointment, but Maria is there and she would sense something." Liv said cautiously not wanting to get Amanda upset.

Amanda nodded. She then asked, "Did he get to his place fine? He hasn't texted me."

"Yeah, he did. He doesn't sound to hot about Maria staying at his place, but he's glad Zara is there." Said Liv.

Amanda was quite for a while. Liv sensed Amanda wasn't her usual self. Olivia trying to get Amanda's head somewhere else she said, "Hey, you want to order Chinese? I know this great place that serve the best chicken fingers!"

Laughing Amanda agreed. They ordered the food and ate. Olivia turned on the tv to watch Futurama. Around 10 Liv said she should be getting home because they have work in the morning, but what she didn't say was that Brian was back in her life and how he was waiting for her. She couldn't risk it this time. She wanted it to be a secret till her and Bri were ready to tell them. Unlike last time when John and Nick caught pant-less at Bri's place.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, yeah I brought Bensidy in this cause I was thinking of a remake of 1 of the couples getting caught in a "throwback" scene next chapter. I just don't which couple yet. Hmm, what do you guys think Amanda's baby should be, boy or girl? Tell me in the review section. I wanted to say something else. Anyways... who was surprised I brought Maria back into Nick's life? I felt like Rollaro needed another situation after solving one. I have left you with an okay chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	8. The Months…

**A/N: **I haven't updated this story in like foreverrrrr! I've been putting my focus a lot on {24 Hours} which is turning out to be a nice small story. I couldn't figure out how this chapter was supposed to work SOOOO I thought this chapter be on each month of the pregnancy till 8. Amanda is 2 months because it be easier.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months…<strong>

* * *

><p>If you looked at Amanda now you could tell she was pregnant. She glowed in the right places, snapped to easily and was emotional. Olivia limited her moves at work now, Fin looked over her like a hawk, and Nick just gave her what she wanted afraid she'll yell at him. First trimester seemed to be the hardest with all of them.<p>

You could never tell how Amanda was anymore. Her mood swings went left to right in a matter of seconds, it was quite scary. She couldn't help it that her moods were a constant roller coaster.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months…<strong>

* * *

><p>One more month and they would both find out whether it was a boy or a girl. Nick wanted another son while Amanda wanted to have a girl. Nick wasn't around when Gil was growing up as a baby. He's 13 now not a lot of growing up their unless you count puberty.<p>

It was also that month that baby had kicked for the first time. They were both were about to fall asleep when Amanda felt it. She shook Nick who was half asleep awake. Amanda placed his hand where their child kicked. He was amazed at this moment. Nick didn't want it to end, but sleep was taking its toll. Within five minutes Amanda fell asleep next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months…<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a girl.<p>

Fin lost at a bet with Liv and Sonny owing both $50 each. When Nick found out it was a girl he was happy, but then telling Zara who only knew Amanda was having a baby. Zara was his little girl, she would freak out on Nick. He told her and to his surprise she was happy.

When Amanda found out the squad put bets on their unborn child, she was mad as hell. No, even worse, she was furious. The most rning she found out Amanda wouldn't talk or look their way. When they astked her to do small favors she would do it and go back on her laptop. Looking up ways to get revenge on Fin, Liv and Sonny.

They got them good. Amanda had it all planned out. That morning her and Nick wouldn't go to work to scare the shit out of them. Fin and Liv freaked when they couldn't get a hold of them. They banged at Nick's place because Amanda would be staying there for a while. When Nick opened the door he was laughing so hard. Amanda in the back as well dying from laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months…<strong>

* * *

><p>Nick and Amanda still hadn't figured out a name for their little girl and when the asked Zara she thought of calling the baby Rainbow. This had Amanda realize to not ask a 6 year old for help. She has looked through the majority of baby names and not one had stuck to her. Nick had some ideas, but she didn't like any of them.<p>

Nick thought if they wrote their top 5 names that they might have some in common, so she agreed. By the end of the week Amanda had two and Nick had three. Amanda said it was best they didn't show each other their list until they both had five. The only one thing they agreed on was the last name. They may not be married, but Amanda wanted their child to have his last name.

By her second week of being six months they had agreed on their baby's name, Julia June Amaro. Nick loved the name. They both had Julia and June in their list. It was perfect no more baby names and Amanda was glad.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Months…<strong>

* * *

><p>They were having their baby shower. Amanda seemed so happy and she was still glowing. She looked so beautiful and Nick could not keep his off of her. He himself seemed happy, too. Nobody knew, but the night before Amanda had said it first. She had said, "I love you" first. He told her right back with a kiss.<p>

2 more months till they met their bundle of joy. 2 more months till they would become parents and it scare Amanda at the thought. Was she ready to take care of a baby? She didn't want to turn out like her mother, but with Nick by her side she hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months…<strong>

* * *

><p>This was her last month of being pregnant. Amanda could not be anymore happier, then it hit her half of her clothes won't fit anymore. What the hell was she gonna do? After she had Julia she'd have 2 months after while Nick had 1 week who at the moment was trying to make it 2 by taking a vacation.<p>

Was she really ready for a baby? This question kept bothering everyday since she hit her 7th month. Everyday Nick would reassure her till it disappeared from her mind. He was such a wonderful guy always being there for her unless he was out working a case. She loved this man so much and she wondered how she got so lucky with him.

When Julia decided to join the world she'll tell Nick to quit worrying about her, but till then she didn't mind. He was always protective of her, she remembered missing 3 phone calls from Nick and he started to freak. She found it funny and Nick didn't, so he was really pissed at her. The stories she would tell Julia.

**_TBC…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you had enjoyed this chapter! I feel really sorry for not updating so he se why this chapter is going by months with Amanda's pregnancy. Here is how the next 2 chapters would look like: 9th will be the last month of her pregnancy and how it effects Amanda and Nick then the 10th will be the birth. The 9th chapter will probably short and I'll probably update after Christmas, maybe Friday who knows. Peace for now. Review!


	9. The Birth

Nick was anxious, he couldn't wait for Julia to come. Nobody, but Sonny knew the name of their daughter. Nick had slipped it to him when they were finishing the nursery. He practically begged Sonny to not tell the squad or Amanda. Sonny agreed if Nick were to buy lunch for the whole week when he came back.

Until the baby would come Zara was at her Grandma's house as it could get ugly. Zara was disappointed she wasn't gonna be there when the baby was gonna come. She couldn't wait to become a big sister. Since Zara was on summer vacation when Amanda hit 8 months she was staying with them. Every day she'd ask Amanda if the baby would come and Amanda would simply tell her soon.

It was July and they were in the middle of a humid week. She would never forget that week or day. Amanda wasn't ready for Julia and Nick was no where to be found. Amanda couldn't sleep because it was hot and sticky. She called Sonny because he was Nick's partner.

When he heard Amanda screaming and swearing on the phone he took that as his cue to leave. He reached Nick's place in 10 minutes. Sonny had to pick at the lock because from where he heard the screams Amanda was no where near the door. He got the door opened in 2 minutes.

"Amanda!" Sonny yelled.

"In…here! …Where's…Nick?" Amanda asked who was in pain.

Should he tell her Nick went to chase a lead in the Bronx? He should, Amanda could be giving birth.

"Amanda, he's in the Bronx chasing a lead. I'll call him." Said Sonny.

"I tried, he's not answering." Amanda said before screaming in pain again.

Sonny walked towards the kitchen to call Nick. There was no way in hell was he gonna help Amanda give birth let alone be in the room. He dialed Nick's phone and it rung twice before he answered.

"What?" Nick asked sounding pissed.

"If you don't show up your girlfriend will have your child without you in YOUR house, but if your annoyed don't bother." Sonny retorted back.

"Are you serious? Shit! Alright, ask her how long the contractions are and could she make it to the hospital." Nick said rather quickly.

Sonny walked towards Amanda and asked her how far and could she make it. The second answer would scare Nick shitless. He went back towards the phone.

"Nick, they are 5 minutes apart and Amanda said there's no way in hell she'll make it." Said Sonny.

He heard Nick swear multiple times on the phone. Then he heard Olivia say something. Nick said he should be there soon and to stay with her. Sonny walked back towards Amanda.

"Hey, you want anything?" Asked Sonny.

Amanda simply shook her head. She wasn't gonna ask Sonny to look down there for her. She was gonna wait for Nick. Actually she could use some ice, crushed ice.

"Sonny?" Asked Amanda.

"Yeah." Sonny replied.

"Could you get me some ice and make it crushed." Said Amanda.

"Yeah, that's it?" Asked Sonny.

Amanda nodded. He went to kitchen to crush ice. Why does she want crushed ice at of all things? She definitely was eating strange things since she became pregnant. Like pickles dipped in peanut butter. Focus Sonny! He heard her scream again. This was 4 minutes from the last. They were getting shorter.

Sonny finally managed to crush a bowel full of crushed ice. He also had a cup. He made a bowel because he wasn't gonna leave her alone again.

Amanda saw Sonny come with a big bowel of ice. She was to glad to give a damn about the size, she just wanted ice to chew and give birth. God was this painful. Never again will Nick ever have fun without any sort of protection. When Nick gets here she definitely was gonna hurt him.

They both heard the door unlock and footsteps coming their way. Sonny pulled his gun quietly and swiftly. He was in the hallway when he muttered a couple of swears and then told Zara to come telling her grandma that he worked with Nick. Zara's grandma left saying something about an emergency.

Sonny told Zara she had to go into her room as Amanda wasn't feeling herself and even if she heard screaming she had to stay put. Zara nodded remembering what her dad had told her. She ran upstairs and went into her room. He walked back into Nick and Amanda's bedroom.

"Who was it? I heard you swearing." Asked Amanda.

"Zara, her grandma dropped her off saying she had some emergency." Sonny said.

"Shit. Call Nick and tell him if he's not here in 10 minutes I'll have locked out the house." Amanda said through gritted teeth.

He nodded, walked out into the hallway and called Nick.

"I'm almost there quit calling Carisi." Nick sounded annoyed.

"Well, Amanda said if you're not here in 10 minutes you're being locked out the house and Zara's here as well." Sonny said quickly.

"Is she serious and my mother dropped Zara off? Did she say why?" Asked Nick.

"She it was an emergency and left saying something in Spanish." Sonny said.

Nick groaned. How could he forget! She was getting ready to leave for Florida. He was in a sticky situation.

"Open the door I'm outside." Nick said.

Sonny went to the door and opened it. He told Sonny to stay and keep Zara company and bring food. He didn't want Zara to see Amanda the way she was. He walked into the bedroom towards Amanda.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Asked Nick.

"I feel like I'm gonna kill you after I give birth." Amanda said through gritted teeth.

"Amanda, I'm asking a serious question. No games." Nick said.

"Pain, I just want her out of me. These ice chips Carisi made me are make me feel a little better when I eat some. My water broke 4 hours ago, but since you left this morning I've been in pain." Said Amanda

"Your telling me you decided to call Carisi when your water broke?! Amanda you should have told me you were pain when I called earlier." Nick said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be another false alarm so I didn't bother telling you." Amanda said before chewing on some ice.

"Let me call Melinda and ask her for a little help. I don't know if your ready or not." Nick said.

Amanda nodded as he was walking out. He dialed Melinda's number.

"Amaro, you better have a good reason to call." Melinda said.

"I need your help. Amanda is in labor, but I don't know if she's ready." Nick said.

"Ok, you need to check to see if the head is crowing she's ready. When it's her next contraction she will need to push. I gotta go call if anything goes wrong." Melinda said before hanging up.

Nick sighed. Was really gonna deliver a baby? He need to get materials first with Sonny's help. He got a couple of towels, a pair of scissors, gloves and napkins. He dropped the stuff in their room and ran to Zara's room grabbing Carisi and telling Zara to stay put until one of them got her. He explained to Carisi how it was gonna work.

They went into the room, Carisi went towards Amanda to help her sit up while Nick put the gloves on and checked. He was muttering swears left and right. He looked up at Amanda, it was now or never.

"You ready babe?" Asked Nick

Amanda nodded squeezing Carisi's hand lightly then tight. She was gonna do it here with Carisi watching. She was glad it was him at the moment. She found a new respect for him, but now wasn't the time to worry about him.

Zara heard screaming and was scared. What are they doing to Amanda? If that what having a baby did she didn't want any. Then the screaming stopped. She heard crying, then someone running upstairs. Sonny came into her room and asked her if she wanted to see her new baby sister.

Zara practically ran down the stairs, but waited for Sonny to give her permission to enter her dad's room. He nodded and she entered. Her dad was sitting next to Amanda who was on the bed. What was it about a baby that them happy? She walked towards her dad and she when was next to him he put her on his lap to get a better view.

"What's the baby's name?" Asked Zara.

"Julia June Amaro." Amanda said.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Zara.

"No, ella es demasiado pequeña para que usted mantenga princesa." Nick replied.

"Eso no es justo , sólo quiero abrazarla." Zara said back.

"Zara, it doesn't matter. Ask Sonny to go play with you while I help Amanda with something." Nick said.

Sonny took Zara and brought her to the living room. He understand parts of what they both said. Sonny was the youngest out of his siblings so he didn't know how she felt. He went to the kitchen got the tub of ice cream with two spoons and ate some with her.

"I called Melinda, she said when she stops by later she'll bring some papers for us to sign." Nick told Amanda.

She nodded. Amanda was in awe of their little girl. She was perfect, had her eyes and brown hair like Nick. She was small and smelled so nice. She was glad Nick had washed her off and put her in some clothes.

Julia was a miniature version of her and Nick. She couldn't believe it, her and Nick were parents. Were they ready to handle child? To hard to believe in such a thing.

**_TBC…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This to me is probably the longest I ever wrote. I changed my mind about making them 2 chapters when I could have made it 1 huge chapter which I have done. The birth part to me seems cheesy idk I tried. I'm almost done writing this whole story all together and I'm proud. I might do another story from when they're older by like a couple of years. Sonny helping out Amanda was really nice and how she changes her view on him was ok. Anyway I shall stop writing. Till next time! Review.


	10. The End For Now…

**A/N:** My last chapter of Finding The Truth. The way I ended chapter 9 was weird, so I deleted the last paragraph. This chapter is gonna be an epilogue. Goes up 5-6 years, but talks about the wedding in the beginning. There's a surprise at the end of this chapter that may or may not lead to me write another story. Depends on reviews honestly. Ok, so who's ready for the last chapter?

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue…<em>

* * *

><p>When Julia was 4, Nick proposed to Amanda and to his surprise she said yes. The wedding was small filled with their family friends. To their surprise it went smoothly. Nick had Sonny and Gil be his groomsmen and Fin the best man. Amanda had Olivia as her best woman and Zara and her childhood friend, Emily, be the bridesmaid.<p>

The wedding was outdoors because Amanda wasn't catholic and Nick was; they argued until Nick caved in and went along with Amanda's idea with an outdoor wedding. It was at a beach that was just outside of Loganville, GA. Amanda wasn't to happy with the location at first, but slowly liked it as the days got closer to the wedding.

When the big day arrived Amanda was freaking out even for the littlest things. If the flowers weren't in the right position Amanda was criticizing how you did everything. She became her worst nightmare: a bridezilla. It took her awhile to realize and if it wasn't for Zara to make her comment under her breath Amanda would've continued on.

There was a soft knock at the door. Amanda knew it was time, she screamed out for a minute. She fixed her veil and walked down the aisle with Munch. She wanted him to be part of the wedding. He was the second person to warm up to her when she joined SVU. John made an impact on her life.

John passed Amanda towards a very nervous Nick. When Nick reached for Amanda's hand he kissed her knuckles. She was as nervous as him. They said their vows, kissed as Mr. and and went to the reception. That too was as lovely as ever.

A year after their wedding Julia was off to kindergarten and Zara junior high. Nick dropped Zara off while Amanda took Julia. It was an emotional day for Amanda as it symbolized that Julia was no longer the little girl that was in her arms. Nick on the other hand was somewhat glad to drop Zara off to school. He didn't have to worry about her as often, but it was junior high. Boys were what he worried about and Amanda had been there to tell him his worrying could make it as he didn't trust Zara.

One week Amanda was feeling under the weather. She'd throw up in the morning and feel fine 'till she smelt coffee which she'd repeat the morning. One day Carisi commented that she could be pregnant again and that earned him a smack. About a week later she had considered Sonny's comment and made an appointment with her OB/GYN.

Amanda had called in sick that day to go to her appointment. She was grateful Nick switched back over to narcotics or he'd be questioning her absence. She headed into her OB/GYN's office. Amanda answered her questions and donated blood to test to see if she was in fact pregnant.

The doctor said it will take a day or two. Amanda keep her phone on her for the next two days. She got the phone call she had been dreading. Amanda talked for about five minutes and the call ended.

She was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hate ending stories, so feel free to judge the way I ended things. It took me forever to think of how I was gonna end it. I read some fanfics to see how they ended there's and I thought why not with a cliffhanger. I hoped you enjoyed reading Finding The Truth as it's the end. If you want me to continue on with the the story line I will just comment in the review section. Feel free to read 24 Hours my other Rollaro fanfic if you're ready not. 'Till another time.


End file.
